Clovers
by JinxedDreams
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction, so reviews are welcome. The Teen Titans are holding Jinx in their custody but why hasn't the Hive Five come for her yet? Can she ever escape her past? Jinx and Kidflash pairing.
1. Arrest

Jinx sprinted through the streets gasping for breath, sirens screamed after her as she slammed shocked civilians out of her way. A green star bolt surged at her, shocking her legs. She collapsed onto the floor rolling in agony. She blindly shot some hexes around her and heard a satisfying squeal as Beastboy was thrown against a wall. She rolled onto her back in time to see Raven aiming a kick at her side. She grabbed the sorceress' leg and flipped her over. Jinx struggled to her feet, and quickly blocked a punch from Robin.

"Give it up Jinx!" He growled kicking her in the stomach. "You've got nowhere to run!"

Jinx's eyes glared pink as she threw a hex at Robin causing him to spin off in Beastboy's direction knocking him back into the wall. Jinx smirked acknowledging her small victory, but it was short lived as Cyborg rushed at her wrapping his arms around her waist throwing her to the floor.

"Little lady, you're beginning to get on our nerves." He said easily holding her in place as she struggled. He pinned her arms behind her head, then snapped a pair of power inhibiting handcuffs on her wrists.

"Got you." Raven said mockingly, pulling her hood up.

"We are victorious!" Starfire exclaimed, sweeping Robin in a bone crushing hug.

Jinx spat on the floor and snarled as she was dragged to her feet by Cyborg.

"Dude. You threw me against a wall!" Beastboy said dusting himself off. Jinx smiled at him letting off a small chuckle.

"Not cool!" Beastboy raged morphing into a giant gorilla and pounding his chest.

"Jail then?" Jinx enquired trying to look bored.

"No. Somewhere else. Come on." Robin commanded, pressing a button on his communicator. The T car zoomed around the corner of the street. Cyborg pushed Jinx in the car, and sandwiched her in between himself and Beastboy. Robin and Starfire sat in the front as Raven flew ahead.

"So, uh where are we going?" Jinx asked nervously.

"Titans Tower. We have a new cell for you." Robin replied speeding away.

The door was locked and bolted leaving Jinx alone in the padded cell. She sighed, and examined the power inhibitor bracelet her handcuffs had been exchanged for. She tried slamming it against the wall but the padding just cushioned the blow. She ran her hands all along the walls trying to find any cracks or method of escape. Discovering none, she flopped down on the bed provided, one of the few furnishings in the room.

Watching her through security tapes, the five Titans sat bored in the living room.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"It's pretty simple. We hold Jinx here, and the Hive Five will come for her." He said whilst writing notes analysing Jinx's behaviour.

"So basically, 6 thieves for the price of one, yeah?" Cyborg said. "Pretty sweet idea."

"Thanks." Robin smiled. "I'm going to train, anyone coming?"

"Oh yes!" Said Starfire at the same time as Raven said, "Sure." Cyborg and Beastboy smirked at each other before Beastboy challenged Cyborg to a game of COD.

"You're going down little man, boyahh!" Cyborg declared grabbing a controller.


	2. A New Cell

_One week later._

Jinx was going crazy. It has been seven days and 52 minutes since she had first been locked in the cell. She was allowed one hour of exercise a day, which was not enough to let out her pent up energy. She sat head butting the wall in frustration.

"Padded walls were a good idea then, huh?" Cyborg said shutting the door behind him.

"Depends on how you look at it." Jinx replied her voice muffled by the padding she had her face rested in.

"Foods up." Cyborg said placing the tray down on the rubber table. Jinx couldn't be trusted with any material she could fashion into a weapon.

"Who cooked it?" Jinx asked looking up. Cyborg was shocked to see tear tracks on Jinx's face.

"Err- Star." He said.

"Not hungry" Jinx sighed looking down again.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg said warily.

"Not particularly." Jinx replied. "Prison is better than this." She scowled.

"Hey, come on, no way!" Cyborg said shocked, "The foods got to be-" he broke off looking at the glop Starfire had served that night, "Well most nights it's got to be better?"

"It's not about the food. Try living with five boys whose idea of a posh meal is stale McDonalds."

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Gah!" Jinx growled standing up. "I never get let out of these walls longer than an hour! I can't exercise, you don't understand my powers!" She could feel herself getting worked up and relished the anger. "You Titans think you're so smart but you don't know anything about me!" her eyes flashed pink before they turned a shocking shade of white. Electricity coursed through her body and she was thrown across the room.

"GUYS, GET IN HERE!" Cyborg shouted.

The door flew open and Robin raced across to Jinx who looked like she was having some kind of seizure, he unlocked the inhibitor and threw it off. He looked pleadingly at Raven who sighed and placed her hands on Jinx's head, Jinx's thrashing body became suddenly still.

A white light was in front of her.

"Aw, crap. I'm dead." Jinx said.

"Not exactly." Robin replied.

Jinx opened her eyes fully and realised she was staring at a ceiling light in the infirmary room at Titans tower.

"We're sorry about what happened, Jinx." He said from where he was sat beside her bed.

Jinx looked around the room before replying, "It's okay."

"We didn't know you needed to regularly release your powers. You should have told us." He lectured.

"Now, now can't a girl have some secrets?"

"Not here. You'll get more exercise from now on. I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"I do." Jinx said. The infirmary room was plain save from her bed, the chair Robin was sitting on, and a medicine cabinet. The walls were painted a calming soft pink, it was much nicer than the Hive's infirmary.

"Tough. It's been seven days, why haven't the Hive come looking for you?" Robin asked looking at her intently.

"Beats me." Jinx shrugged.

"You let Kid Flash go free, why?"

"I knew it would piss of Madame Rouge. Nothing else." Jinx answered furiously.

"And why were you at Jump City bank withdrawing all your funds?"

"I needed money, not a crime is it?" Jinx replied.

"No, but why did you need it all?" Robin asked running his hand through his hair.

"I was going on a holiday. Okay?" Jinx growled.

An alarm ripped though the tower.

"We'll continue this later!" Robin said leaping up and racing out the room.


	3. KidFlash

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the plot. Thank you to jster1983 and to KF fan for your reviews, they were really helpful and KF fan, I see your point about power inhibiting bracelets being cartoonish, however I think that if super heroes and villains did exist measures would have been put in place to restrict them from using their powers, but I look forward to hear your ideas of how I can achieve this in a more realistic way. Thank you again. **

KidFlash zoomed to his fridge, but upon opening it, discovered it was empty. Stomach roaring he super sped out of the apartment and then returned with a real Italian pizza. He threw himself down on a stool and began to eat, fitting impossibly large amounts of pizza in his mouth. Sirens went off in the room causing a shocked KidFlash to crash to the floor, joined after a second by the pizza falling on his face.

"What the hell?" He said peeling off the pizza and trying to locate the noise. His eye fell upon his Titans communicator. "You're kidding me?"

He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Kid Flash, we have an assignment for you." Robin's voice commanded.

"Err, sure! Want me to kick some butt?" Kid Flash asked jumping up.

"No, err we need you to babysit…" Robin broke off as he felt a rush of wind and turned around to see Kid Flash sprawled out on the Titan sofa.

"Babysit! I just ran all the way here for babysitting?" KidFlash moaned running his hand though his hair.

"Oh like it was any effort." Robin said mockingly putting his communicator down. "I need to go. The Hive Five are robbing Jump City bank. I just need you to look after Jinx."

"Jinx, well why didn't you say so? Have fun!" Kid Flash sped off knocking Robin onto his backside. Growling slightly to himself Robin got up and ran from Titan Tower.

KidFlash kicked open the door to Jinx's cell in glee, his hands busy carrying a tray full of food with a rose adorning it.

"Wakey wakey!" He called striding across the padded room to her bed, of which he pulled the covers back with one hand.

Jinx murmured something then tried to pull the covers back over her head.

"No, no, I've brought you something to eat!" He said hauling her up so she was sitting and planting the tray on her lap.

Jinx wiped her bleary eyes and swept her pink hair back. She looked nice with it down, her face looked less harsh, KidFlash noticed.

"KidFlash. Only hours ago I had a freaking electric shock, I am not in the mood for your chipper attitude." She growled.

"Yeah but, you must be hungry." He said darting around the room, "so eat."

"I'm not." Jinx said but her snarling stomach gave her away.

"Am I going to have to feed you?" KidFlash chortled, dashing to the bed and picking up some of the toast.

"Try to, and I'll break your arm." Jinx snatched the toast out of his hand.

"Well eat up. Then we'll go watch some TV, yeah?" KidFlash said sitting down next to Jinx.

"I don't have a TV." Jinx said. "Or are you stupid?"

"Well, I don't know about me being stupid, but I'm pretty sure the Teen Titans have a huge television in their living room." KidFlash said.

"You're letting me out? Of this room?" Jinx said.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You trust me?" Jinx asked

"Sure." KidFlash, but a raised eyebrow from Jinx prompted him to continue, "And all the doors and windows are locked, and I've run every security measure on the Tower possible."

Jinx smiled, a half smile, but not a victory smirk, and began to eat.

KidFlash felt a zap in his stomach when he took in how beautiful Jinx was when she was cheerful, and he vowed to himself he would make Jinx happy, whether she liked it or not.


	4. Traitor

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the plot.**

Jinx stretched out on the sofa and examined her bare wrist.

"Okay, now I know you're definitely stupid." She said.

"Hey, that hurts." KidFlash said flipping the TV channel.

"You've uncuffed a villain, and let them run free in Titan Tower. Yeah. You're stupid." She replied but laughed as she did so.

"Well maybe I don't think you're as bad as you think you are." KidFlash said turning his clear blue eyes on her own pink ones.

"Still stupid." Jinx grumbled, looking down, unable to hold his intense gaze. KidFlash smiled noticing the pink blush that dusted her cheeks.

"_Oh yeah." _He thought. _"I've still got it."_

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded. The Hive Five dropped their bags, and money spilled to the floor of the bank. Terrified customer used their moment of shock to make their escape from the Hive Five who barely had anytime to compose themselves before they found themselves subject to an onslaught of attack by the Titans. Without Jinx it was five on five, Robin rained some well aimed attacks on Seemore, Raven pulled Kid Wykkyd into hand to hand combat, and Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex and charged at Mammoth who shrieked like a little girl and tried to unsuccessfully run away. Gizmo hid shaking behind the bank's counter, and was tapped on the shoulder by an irate Cyborg, whilst a few steps away Starfire was attacking every clone Billy Numerous could make of himself with star bolts, and heavy punches. Their battle was momentarily interrupted by a soaring Gizmo sent flying by Cyborg. He fired his laser gun at Cyborg who threw himself on the floor to avoid it.

"Come get me, snot muncher." He shouted, and was knocked of his feet by a green bolt of light.

"Cyborg does not munch on snot!"She growled. Mammoth ripped a signpost of the street and swung it wildly at Starfire, but was set upon by Cyborg.

"I've got your back Star!" He yelled.

Seemore tried to trip Robin but Robin flipped over his outstretched leg, and grabbed it, slamming Seemore to the ground. Seemore's eye closed as he lost consciousness. Quickly and efficiently Robin tied up Seemore, and then ran to help Starfire who was trying to hit Gizmo, but the dwarf was too small and quick for her to catch. Gizmo stopped to taunt Starfire, and with a blur of a cape was struck by Robin around the back of the legs with Robin's pole. Starfire smiled her thanks and seized Gizmo by the shoulders and threw him through the bank wall. She flew after him and dumped him next to Seemore. Raven growled in frustration as Kid Wykkyd opened a portal and stepped through it. Beastboy had transformed into a huge spider, and had stuck Billy Numerous and all his clones in the web he had spun. Cyborg transformed his arm into a huge gun which sent a terrified Mammoth into surrender.

The Hive Five sat tied up and helpless in Jump City bank, eyeing Robin warily as he strode up and down with is pole.

"What I don't get." He mused. "Is we have had Jinx for a week now, and none of you have come for her. Why?" He turned round and jabbed at Seemore's chest with the pole.

"Why would we look for that traitor?" He retorted.

"What do you mean traitor?" Raven drawled.

"That stinking snot nosed cow left us! We're happy she's in jail!" Gizmo yelled straining against the ropes that bound them all.

The Teen Titans looked at each other in shock.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "What?"

KidFlash looked down at the Jinx slumped on his shoulder, and smiled, she had fallen asleep while they were watching _Four Weddings and a Funeral" _and had drowsily snuggled up to KidFlash. He tried to keep his breathing even, but found it hard when such a beautiful creature was using him as a pillow. Jinx mumbled something in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering and KidFlash didn't miss a movement.

A loud bang announced the arrival of the Teen Titans as they stormed into the living room, and Jinx woke up with a start.

Robins face dropped as he took in the scene before him, the villainess Jinx was sitting cuddled up to KidFlash on the Titan's sofa. To his left Beastboy pinched himself, and despite longing too, Robin refrained from doing the same thing. Not one to be delayed by the unexpected he strode forward.

"One." He barked, "KidFlash when I said babysit Jinx, I meant watch her though the CCTV, not let her out of her cell! Two, that film costs money to view which you are paying, and Three, Jinx, when where you going to tell us you left the Hive Five?"

"You never asked." Jinx laughed turning around on the sofa, taking in the Titan's disbelieving faces.

"We didn't ask? We didn't ask? We've paid thousands for your cell so we could arrest the Hive Five! I didn't think I would need to ask!" Robin shouted.

"Robin, calm down!" Cyborg said.

"You mean, you guys didn't know?" KidFlash asked. "I thought everyone did?"

"WHAT?" Robin growled. "YOU knew?"

"So, we arrested you for nothing then?" Beastboy said to Jinx.

"Looks that way. You lot just assumed I had done something wrong." Jinx said jumping over the sofa to stand in front of them all.

"So you have really left them?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe. I just wanted to get away, make a fresh start." Jinx replied.

"A fresh start in crime?" Robin pounced.

"No. As nothing. I just wanted a normal life." Jinx answered.

"You could never be nothing." Kidflash interrupted.

"So, you were going to leave crime?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah I was, am." Jinx said. "It's why I was withdrawing all my funds. But you lot kind of ruined that." She sighed.

"KidFlash is right." Robin said quietly. "You could never be nothing."

"What?" Jinx asked.

"You can't just be a normal person that way, you were given a gift..."

"Some gift," Jinx snorted looking at the floor.

"And you have to use it! As a villain, or… hero." Robin finished.

Jinx looked up in surprise, began to laugh.

"Me? A hero? I'm freaking bad luck, that doesn't exactly spell hero out to you does it?" She said.

"Still. I think you could be one, Jinx." KidFlash said.

"What makes you think I want to be a hero," Jinx said turning on him.

"If you don't, you go to jail for every crime you have ever committed." Robin said.

"Just come on some rounds with me," KidFlash pleaded with Jinx, "You never know, you might like it!"

"Dude, you can't just make her a titan, that's insane! She is a cold blooded villain!" Beastboy exploded.

"I'm with Beastboy. She is not very nice." Starfire declared.

"Then we'll put it to the vote." Robin commanded. "All in favour?"

Robin, KidFlash and Cyborg put up their hands followed by, to everyone's shock, Raven.

"Then it's decided." Robin said grimly. "Jinx will start tomorrow."


	5. Attack!

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the plot. Thank you for the reviews.**

"I am not going!" Jinx shrieked holding on to her bedpost as KidFlash tried to pry her hands free.

"Stop being so awkward! You heard Robin yesterday, it's this or jail!" He said.

"Jail! I pick jail!" Jinx shouted.

"Too late!" KidFlash growled and with a final wrench, pulled her hands off of the pole, causing him to topple over pulling a flustered Jinx on top of him. A second was all he had to appreciate the moment before Jinx's eyes flashed pink, and a surge of hexes rippled through his body. She got up and neatly walked out of the cell, where the Titans had decided she should stay, and left him smarting on the floor.

Robin stood, arms crossed in the living room, and looked pointedly at the clock on the wall as Jinx came in.

"Why the fuss?"he asked wearily.

"Because, I never agreed to this!" Jinx shouted.

"You don't have a choice." Cyborg interjected.

"I think I should have a choice in keeping my own life, don't you?" Jinx snarled.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked pausing the game he had been playing, "That's a bit over the top even for you isn't it?"

"What, you think I could just become a hero without anyone coming after me? You Titans really live in your own world, don't you?"

"No we do not, Jinx! We are quite aware of the outside world." Starfire said, squaring up to Jinx. Robin quickly darted in between the seething girls.

"Jinx, we offer you our protection." He said

"Oh, now I feel so much safer." Jinx answered sarcastically, stepping away.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." A singed KidFlash said from the door.

"One day, you lot won't be near, and someone will get me. I'll live in constant fear." Jinx argued.

"You do anyway." Cyborg said placing his arm on Jinx's shoulder, "Why not have it with an easier conscience?"

Jinx looked into his trusting eyes. "I think you're all making a mistake. I won't be any use to you."

"That's our decision." Raven said.

An alarm rang out through the tower making the teens all jump.

"It's now or never Jinx. What do you choose?" Robin asked, as he and all of the titans rushed past Jinx to the door, and turned to face her expectantly.

Jinx took a big intake of breath before saying, "Now."

The Titans plus Jinx stood before the deserted warehouse.

"Police reports say there has been screams coming from the warehouse. They have no idea what's been causing them, and want us to take a look." Robin said his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Let's go." Beastboy replied starting towards the front door.

"Wait. Seriously?" Jinx asked.

"What?" Beastboy replied annoyed.

"You're just going to go through the front door?" She queried.

"Well, yeah." Beastboy said sheepishly.

"It could be an ambush. You should find another way in." Jinx said.

Starfire snorted to herself and made to start walking again, but Robin softly put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I think we should listen to Jinx." He said.

"You know another way in?" Cyborg asked.

Jinx put her hand to cover her eyes from the sun as she examined the warehouse.

"The roof has two vents. We could get in that way."

Kidflash nodded and smiled at Jinx as Robin called, "Titans, GO!"

Jinx sighed inwardly as she saw the Titans clumsily try to manoeuvre the vent lids. Bad as her old team might have been, they were never this loud, or as bad at stealth. "_I suppose when you're a hero you don't need to avoid being seen." _She thought to herself. She caught Starfire and Beastboy giving her evils as she sat down, and she sighed again. She knew they didn't like or trust her, but did they have to make it so obvious?

"We're in." Robin whispered placing the lid on the floor. "Cy, you'll have to sit this one out, metal on metal will make too much noise."

"I'll keep a lookout." Cyborg replied walking over to the side of the roof.

"Okay let's go." Robin ordered, and the six teens clambered into the air vent one after the other, Jinx without making a sound, but wincing at every clash the others made. It was a short air vent leading to a room empty of humans but full of crates and boxes.

"Nothing." Starfire exclaimed.

"We could have just come through the door." Beastboy said snidely.

"Yeah. You could have snot munchers." A voice said behind them.

Jinx and the Titans spun around to see the Hive Five stepping out of a portal.

"How are you here..." Raven began then stopped when she saw Kid Wykkyd. "Of course."

"Yeah, your stupid little prison is not match for Kid!" Billy Numerous taunted.

"Meet your demise Titans!" Gizmo shouted.

"Yeah!" Mammoth said waving his fist threateningly. The teenagers prepared to fight.

Everyone apart for Seemore that is. He had only an eye for one person.

"Jinx?" He asked, his voice quaking.

The Hive Five snapped their heads in the direction Seemore was looking at.

"Say what?" Billy shouted.

"Hey, boys." Jinx said eyes glowing, her fists curled in anticipation of an attack.

"You left us, for them?" Gizmo asked yelling, but his eyes gave away his hurt.

"This is just perfect." Another voice said from the shadows. Madame Rouge stepped from the darkest corner of the room clapping her hands mockingly pursing her blood red lips. "Not only has my genius plan ensured the capture of the Teen Titans and KidFlash, but also a traitor. How very perfect."

"Your plan?" Mammoth bristled.

"Of course. It was I who sent Kid Wykkyd to get you from prison, as it was I who made the screams that alerted the police." Madame Rouge said. "You surely didn't think it coincidence the Titans would be here too?"

The Hive Five stood stunned, but Seemore recovered the quickest. "So what you're saying Miss Madame Rouge lady is that we're going to help you capture the Teen Titans?"

"Precisely, think of it as an initiation process for the Brotherhood of Evil." Madame Rouge purred.

"WHAT?" Jinx exploded. "I worked hard for freaking years, and you're giving them a right to the Brotherhood of Evil just like that?"

Madam Rouge snaked out a hand striking Jinx across the face, sending her flying.

"You my dear could never be trusted. You are weak. You let KidFlash go when I ordered you to hand him over."

"Kindness isn't a weakness you cow." KidFlash said rushing at her and knocking her on her back.

Pandemonium broke out, with fists, hexes, and star bolts being thrown out as the teenagers and Madame Rouge began to fight.

Cyborg sat atop the building watching the sun go down bored. He thought of Jinx, the new 'member' of the group, if you could call her that. He knew she wanted to change, he could see it in her eyes. She just needed a chance that was all. A muffled shout from below grabbed his attention and he swung down the ladder the group had previously used to climb up to the roof. He braced himself then barged through the front door.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Somehow the Hive Five had escaped prison and Madame Rouge was there too! It was chaos. He aimed a laser from his arm at Madame Rouge as she wrapped her arm around KidFlash, causing it to spasm, giving KidFlash time to escape. Raven appeared to be winning against Gizmo, but Cyborg saw Billy Numerous creep up behind her, then fall on all fours, so when Gizmo kicked at Raven she fell over Billy and into a portal Kid Wykkyd had created.

"NO RAVEN!" Cyborg shouted, watching as Beastboy tried to grab Raven's foot and was sucked in as well. Kid Wykkyd darted around the room, making portals which the other Hive members pushed Robin and Starfire into. The Hive members turned to smile evilly at Cyborg.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cyborg yelled, but felt a rough hand push him forwards, sending him into a portal of his very own.


	6. Heart to Heart

**A/N Thank you for adding my story to your favourites, I hope I do you all proud, and thanks for the reviews. I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the script.**

Jinx fell to the floor, smacking her head on the concrete, a consequence of another blow courtesy of Madame Rouge.

"Jinx!" KidFlash shouted, speeding to her side.

"I'm fine." She said groggily staggering to her feet.

"All the Titans have been taken care of ma'am!" Gizmo called to Madame Rouge running over.

"Good." She purred. "Now go and deal with them."

"But, we can help you here!" Mammoth argued shooting a death glare at Jinx.

"You think I need YOUR help!" Madame Rouge yelled, causing the five boys to shrink under her glare. "Do as I tell you!"

"Yes, err of course!" Seemore said awkwardly half saluting her. Kid Wykkyd opened a portal and the Hive Five hurriedly ran through it disappearing from sight.

"Now. Give it up, children." Madame Rouge said, turning her gaze on Jinx and KidFlash. Jinx was leaning on KidFlash unable to support her own weight. "You have two options. You could join us, or die."

"I'd rather die." KidFlash said, and he and Madame Rouge both looked at Jinx, who kept her face blank, though her eyes darted around nervously.

"That can be arranged." Madame Rouge said throwing a punch at KidFlash, who grabbed Jinx up in his arms and darted out the way. Madame Rouge sent a foot soaring after them, managing to trip KidFlash, the impact with the floor shattering his leg. He cried out in agony unable to move.

"And now, I will finish you!" Madame Rouge smirked stepping over Jinx, who slowly got to her feet.

"Oh no you won't." Jinx said, her eyes and hands glowing pink. She threw her arms up and set a hex at the ceiling, sending rubble and roof tumbling onto Madame Rouge who didn't have time to move out the way.

"Jinx" KidFlash called, as the dust began to settle.

"I'm here." She gasped running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"My leg," he answered. "It's broken. You're going to have to put it straight for me."

"What?" She asked stunned looking at the funny angle of his leg.

"Do it now! Quickly!" KidFlash yelled, due to his state of agony. Luckily, Jinx had never been the squeamish type, so she grabbed his leg and forced it straight, trying to ignore KidFlash's screams.

"Thanks" he whispered beginning to lose consciousness.

"No, no, no we have to get out of here." Jinx cried desperately slapping his face.

"Hold on." KidFlash murmured his eyes screwed up in concentration. Jinx watched in amazement as KidFlash's limp leg became rigid and he slowly lifted it off the floor. He exhaled deeply then said to Jinx. "Help me up."

She did so, yanking him up by his arms, and he stood still for a moment testing his weight on his leg.

"All better." He smiled dazzlingly at Jinx.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

The rubble over Madame Rouge moved slightly, and KidFlash sprung into action, he swept Jinx up in his arms leaving behind torrents of dust.

"You actually live here?" Jinx asked looked around his immaculate apartment.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want something to eat?"KidFlash asked blushing, but Jinx didn't hear him, she was too busy taking in the view of his apartment. Almost everything was white and clean, completely contrary to how Jinx had imagined KidFlash's home would be.

"But it's so clean!" She said.

"Super speed, remember? I don't really have an excuse for living like a slob." KidFlash replied opening his fridge. "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I don't have any food…"

"I'm not hungry." Jinx said suddenly feeling very dirty in KidFlash's clean home. She felt grubby inside and out, as though she tainted the purity of the room just by being in it.

"Come on, we'll go out, my treat!" KidFlash said.

"NO. I'm a villain remember? I can't just go to dinner!" Jinx said staring at him as though he was mentally ill.

"No you're not. You're one of us." KidFlash said quietly fixing his eyes on hers, noting her defiant stance. He sighed. "I'll order a pizza."

"Thank you." Jinx said looking around. "You got a shower here?"

"Oh yeah." KidFlash said going red. He ran around the apartment getting Jinx some towels and a change of clothes, his own baggy t-shirt and football shorts.

"Thanks." Jinx said and disappeared into his bathroom, finally emerging after an hour to see KidFlash asleep on the sofa.

Jinx had never felt so confused. She had the chance to just leave and get away from it all, but she felt like she physically couldn't. She couldn't leave KidFlash without saying goodbye. This was an alien feeling to Jinx, all her life she had been running away, never letting herself get too attached. She couldn't decide what to do.

"Jinx?" Murmured a slowly waking KidFlash.

"Yeah?"She said sitting next to him.

"You look beautiful." He said drowsily.

Jinx gaped a little a KidFlash, was he losing his mind? Her hair was down and flat, she was wearing his baggy t-shirt and she had no make-up on.

"You sure you didn't hit your head when Madame Rouge took you out?" She said placing her cool palm on his head, pretending to check his temperature. He slid his hand over hers just for a second before sitting bolt upright.

"Madame Rouge! We need to save the others!" he said.

"Whoa boy." Jinx responded. "We don't even know where they are. It's too dangerous."

"We need to help them!" KidFlash said.

"No we don't!" Jinx growled.

"They would do it for us!" KidFlash shouted getting up. "Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Well someone has to!" Jinx yelled, sending of a pink hex which smashed the light above them.

"What?" KidFlash asked.

"You hero's have it so easy, you're all brought up thinking the sun rises and sets for you, that you can do no wrong! Trying growing up when your family hate and are afraid of you, try being abused by those you thought loved you because they don't understand you, try knowing at the age of six your family died in a car crash because they were trying to get away from you! You think you know me, but you don't!" Jinx said standing up and pushing KidFlash who was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know." He said softly.

"I don't care." Jinx said turning her back on him, furiously wiping away her tears. She didn't want him to see her weak like this. She felt and arm pull on her shoulder and turn her round as KidFlash pulled her into a tight hug. She stood tensed then gradually let herself go, and hugged him back tears streaming down her face.

"I have to save them, Jinx." He murmured into her hair.

"I know. I'll help you. I can find out where the Brotherhood of Evil is hiding." She said.

He pulled back a little and wiped her tears, "You're a good person Jinx. Don't you ever forget that."


	7. Jinx's Choice

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans but I do own the plot. Sorry for the long wait, I lost where I was going with this, but I'm not going to excuse the lateness. Sorry again!**

Gizmo sat in Jump City's computer store, looking between the laptop of his dreams, and the newer cooler Ipad.

"I hate decisions." He moaned, and then his eyes bulked as an idea struck him. "I could take both!"

A sigh from behind him made him realise he wasn't alone, and though he tried to turn round quick enough he didn't quite manage it and was thrown off his feet by a pink flash of light.

"Argh!" He screamed smacking his head against the floor. He felt a heavy weight on his chest as someone knelt on him, and tied up his ankles and wrists.

"What the…?" he shouted.

"Sorry Gizmo. I would say it's for your own good, but it probably isn't."

"Jinx? You crud munching traitor! Let me go!" Gizmo growled.

Jinx laughed, a soft musical chuckle, and stood up. "Sorry short ass. You're going to help me."

"Oh yeah?" Gizmo challenged pathetically struggling against the ropes that held firm.

"Yep." Jinx sat cross legged next to Gizmo, and curled her hand around his wrist. "Where have you taken the others?"

"Like I'm going to tell you –argh!" Gizmo yelped as Jinx surged a hex through his wrist to his body. Gripping his wrist tighter, Jinx asked again, "Where have you taken the others?"

"I don't care what you do to me! She'll do worse!" Gizmo panted.

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "Madame Rouge?"

"Yes, you snot munching, crud nosed – argh!" Jinx slammed another hex around his body, before letting go and walking away as though observing the computers, but inside she was smarting. Rouge had everything. Everything Jinx had ever wanted, fear, respect and power, and here was Jinx trying to play hero. It was pathetic. Fuelled by anger she crossed the room, grabbed Gizmo upright by the neck and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Listen to me you short, sad specimen of a human! You're going to tell me where they went. You're mistaken if you think Rouge is worse. She'll just kill you; put you out of your misery." Jinx tightened her grip on Gizmos neck, and noticed with satisfaction he was turning a dark shade of red, "I won't be as nice. I'll keep coming back. Time and time again I'll reduce you to the snot drivelling wench you really are. Now I'll ask one more time. WHERE ARE THEY?"

Gizmo muttered something Jinx's ears had to strain to hear before passing out. Jinx dropped him to the floor. _Pathetic_ she thought. She made to leave, but looked back at Gizmo's crumpled form and felt the pangs of guilt and regret creeping up on her. She checked his pulse, put him in the recovery position and after a second thought put both the laptop and Ipad in his rucksack.

"Sorry" She whispered, and then left.

"The sewers" Jinx said by way of a greeting when Kid Flash opened the door to his flat.

"It doesn't smell that bad!" He protested as she barged passed him

"Not the flat!" She stopped and sniffed, "Wait. What IS that smell?" She look around trying to find its source, her eyes falling on the pots and pans on the cooker that had smoke steadily rising from them.

"You tried to cook?" she laughed, seeing for the first time the white pinafore apron he had tied around his waist.

"Tried being the operative word." He said flustered running his hands through is red hair. "I've never really cooked before…"

Jinx laughed again before grabbing the pans off of the cooker dumping them in the sink and pouring cold water on them causing steams to hiss and rise.

"Hey" Kid Flash protested weakly, but he knew there was no hope for the simple pasta and chicken meal he had been trying to cook. "So what about sewers?"

"Oh, yes, right" Jinx said, "That's where they've taken them"

"The sewers? Just like, in all the, y'know?" Kid Flash said, "Poop?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "No dummy, they've made a base down there. Under Jump city."

"Oh! Can't say I'm not relieved" Kid Flash said. "But all this time, they've been under our noses, literally! How did you find this out?" He asked Jinx, cocking his head to one side.

"A friend." Jinx said throwing herself down on the sofa. A gust of wind announced Kid Flash's presence next to her, and she found herself looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"You don't need to know." She replied, picking up the TV remote. Kid Flash took the remote out of her hand.

"Oh really? I think I do." He said grimly, turning the TV off. "Explain to me why there's CCTV footage of a girl who looks a lot like you beating the crap out of Gizmo?"

_Crap___Jinx thought _the cameras___but outwardly she said, "Well if you know, why did you ask?" She got up and tried to storm to the room Kid Flash had insisted on giving to her, but found her way blocked by a now very irritating blur of red and yellow. Gloved hands were placed on her shoulder, and Kid Flash was peering into her eyes, urging her to listen to him.

"Get out of my way." She growled.

"No." he replied simply. "Heroes can't do that Jinx!"

"Robins done it before to us to try and get information!" Jinx said defensively

"He's never tied you up and tortured you till you were unconscious!" Kid Flash said, his voice beginning to rise.

"I found out where they are isn't that what's important?" Jinx yelled back pushing him roughly and slamming her way into the bedroom. She locked the door and threw herself on the bed.

She knew it had been wrong, but she couldn't admit that, that would be admitting she was weak and couldn't control herself.

"Look," A gentle voice said behind her, she looked up bleary eyed where she had been smothering her head in the pillow. Kid Flash sat down next to her.

"How did you get in?" She asked resting her head back down.

"Vibrating molecules, remember?" He replied, and to her surprise started stroking her hair. "Jinxie Jinxie Jinxie, what will we do with you? I didn't mean to shout, but you need to understand the rules of being a hero."

Jinx sat up so quickly they almost collided heads.

"I never chose to be a hero!" She yelled angrily, "I didn't have much choice, and then you moan I'm no good at it! Well good! You all chose to become your perfect selves, I didn't!" she made to get up off the bed but Kid Flash stopped her.

"Is that what you think? We're all perfect?" He asked her eyes on hers.

"Well yeah." She murmured wrapping her arms around her legs, suddenly shy underneath his stare.

"We really aren't." He laughed a little harshly, "We get things wrong all the time, we get carried away when fighting the bad guys, we lock up the wrong people, but we try to do what's right. We don't want you to be perfect; we want you to do what's right."

"I guess…" Jinx said slightly mollified "but I never chose that!"

Kid Flash looked away as though contemplating something before saying slowly, "if when this is all over, you still don't think you can be a hero, I'll let you go."

Jinx sat agape. "You mean that?"

He looked back at her sadly. "Yes. You can be nothing like you said you wanted. Now you have a choice."

Jinx didn't know what to do. Kid Flash always did this to her. He was so nice and trusting and she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Thank You?" She mumbled but it sounded like a question.

"You're welcome?" Kid Flash said sending her up.

She made to batter him with her hand but he caught it in his, and they sat looking at each other as he held her hand, their faces drawing nearer to each other.

A ringing of a cell phone destroyed the moment quickly, and a flustered Kid Flash left the room and answered it. Jinx lay back on the bed confused. Had he been about to kiss her? You don't get involved with team mates, she knew that. Did she just refer to him as a team mate? Argh her head was a mess! She beat the bed soundlessly with her fist. Kid Flash ran back into the room.

"Jinx we've got to go! Rouge is attacking Jump City Museum!"


	8. The KProject

**A/N I do not own Teen Titans, just the plot. I apologise for the long wait. I had exams and writers block amongst other things, but I hope to finish this soon. Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this.**

Madame Rouge threw the security guard against the wall, then stretched her arm grabbing him by the ankle and threw him again for good measure. Satisfied, she picked her way through the museum floor, smashing the glass cases that protected the priceless objects just for the mayhem. In no time at all she was right where she wanted to be. The necklace lay on the soft red velvet protected by the glass, it shone purple and pink depending what light touched it, and its chain was a deep coal black. Smashing the glass she curled her gloved fist around the delicate chain, her infamous victory smirk creeping across her face. It was beautiful, irreplaceable, and powerful, and now it was _hers_.

"We're too late." Jinx said, kicking some of the shattered glass. Kid Flash darted around, securing and examining the area. He came to an abrupt halt.

"That's weird." He mused.

"What is?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash was sitting exactly where Jinx had been the first time they met.

"There's only one thing missing…the necklace…"Kid Flash said.

"What necklace?" Jinx began before it dawned on her. "Bitch!"

"She's just trying to get to you" Kid Flash said comfortingly placing a hand on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx shrugged it off and stormed to the necklaces' empty casing.

"Well she certainly knows how." Jinx fumed.

"It's just a necklace…" Kid Flash made the mistake of saying.

Jinx rounded on him angrily, "Just a necklace? You're more stupid than I give you credit for!" She thumped her fist into the velvet cushioning repeatedly, the hex that began to swirl her fist burnt the cushioning as she did so. Kid Flash caught her fist and pulled it back.

"Calm down! I'm sorry, but I don't understand why it's so important." She looked into his eyes that were pleading with her to talk to him.

She sunk down and sat on the steps, Kid Flash mirrored her movement and sat down next to her.

"There's a myth surrounding the necklace. It's meant to bring the wearer good luck." Jinx began.

"So you wanted it because…"

"Shut up, don't interrupt!" Jinx said, her eyes flashing pink, "It's obvious why I wanted it. I'm sick of being the bad luck freak. I thought if I had it I could become more, you know, neutral. It's stupid okay? I know that."

"It's not stupid." Kid Flash said, looking at Jinx his eyes full of understanding. "I get it okay?"

"And once again, Madame Rouge takes something that I wanted!" Jinx stood up quickly, hexes swirling around her arms.

"Jinx! Calm down!" Kid Flash put his arms on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Don't let her do this! She's trying to make you mad, come on!"

Jinx stood still, looking back at Kid Flash. Her natural instinct urged her to shock Kid Flash the hell away from her and go after Madame Rouge, but as she looked into Kid Flash's eyes she could feel the red mist leaving her. She sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said, "It's hard."

"I know. Look, we've got to sort out a plan for getting the Titans back okay? We'll deal with Rouge then." Kid Flash said, his hands trailing down her arms to lace his fingers in hers.

Jinx gasped a little in shock, she couldn't remember the last time she had held hands with someone, but she left their hands entwined.

"This is very touching." A Russian voice drawled. "And pathetic."

Kid Flash and Jinx spun round trying to find the source of the voice.

"Jinx is in love, Jinx is in love" a childlike voice chanted.

"Shut up Gizmo!" Jinx shouted to the empty room. "Come out! Where are you?"

Jinx heard a _thwack _behind her and turned round to see Kid Flash crumple to the floor, Gizmo behind him holding a wet floor sign.

"Ah irony… isn't it beautiful?"

Jinx has barely enough time to turn around before she too was struck. She felt herself fall to the floor as she blackened out.

Voices were the first thing Jinx registered as she slowly came too. They pounded off her skull, like razorblades in her head and she just wanted them to shut the hell up.

"JINX!"

"Shut up!" She murmured, slowly opening her eyes. Beams of light shone above her and it took her only a few seconds to realise she was tied to what felt like a table. She pulled at the metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles but they held firm.

"JINX!" The voice shouted again. It was Kid Flash, and he sounded like he was in pain.

"Jinx! Jinx! Come save me Jinx!" a voice purred mockingly.

_Rouge_ thought Jinx. She pulled against the cuffs which seemed to amuse Madame Rouge as she leered over her.

"You cannot escape. Do not waste your energy trying." She said with a smirk.

"Get away from me!" Jinx shouted struggling. She was struck across the face by a gloved hand repeatedly until Madame Rouge was interrupted by a ringing sound.

"What?" She said impatiently into her communicator. "Sort him out yourselves. I am busy."

She turned back to Jinx.

"You know, I always did have high hopes for you." She said, smiling nastily. "But I guess I was right. You were just another disappointment."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Jinx growled.

"In time my dear. In time." Madame Rouge crossed the room out of Jinx's sight.

"JINX!" Kid Flash's shouts had become more muffled.

"What are they doing to him?" Jinx thrashed getting angrier, she began to build up a hex and was shocked to find nothing happened.

"The same as we've done to you, although he seems to be taking it a little worse." Rouge drawled.

"What have you done?" Jinx whispered.

"Ah, I thought you would never ask. You see we, here at the Brotherhood of evil have been working on a nice little new project for some time now. The K-project. What does the K stand for I hear your pathetic mind ask? Kryptonite." Madame Rouge said coming back into sight with a needle and syringe.

"Like Superman Kryptonite?" Jinx almost laughed.

"Yes. You see it's not just Superman Kryptonite has an effect on. We discovered injecting Kryptonite into a metahuman targets what causes powers in the metahuman stopping them from working!" Rouge cackled to herself as she plunged the needle into Jinx. "You and the teen titans will soon be nothing more than ordinary school children. Easily picked off and dealt with. Such a shame. You could have been here alongside me, if you weren't so weak."

"You...You can't do this!" Jinx shouted.

"But I can. Excuse me. I have another adolescent to attend to." A loud bang of the door announced Madame Rouge's departure.


End file.
